


Meltdown

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you mind?" Rodney glared at John, then blinked as sweat dripped into his eyes. "Like it's not hot enough already?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Cuff 'Em, Vamp 'Em, or Just Make 'Em Come Already Kink and Cliché Multi-Fandom Challenge. The prompt I chose to write was Heat (hot lazy summer days; steamrooms; sweat-slick skin; tempers rising with the heat; urgent fucking a la Body Heat).

"Damn it--" Rodney wiped his forehead on his shoulder, then tugged the support leg of the array. "Can I get a little help here?"

John knelt beside him, glad for something to do. "Got it," he said, holding the the leg steady as Rodney extended it to its full length. The metal was slippery in his hands and he had to grip it tightly to keep it from sliding.

"Thank you. Keep holding, I just have to tighten this, right here." Rodney adjusted the screw. "A breeze would be good. Just a small breeze. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Apparently yes, it is." John leaned closer, watching Rodney's hands. His forearm brushed against Rodney's, warm, sticky skin meeting warm, sticky skin.

"Do you mind?" Rodney glared at him, then blinked as sweat dripped into his eyes. "Like it's not hot enough?"

"What?" John asked, anger flaring up. "You asked me to hold it. Stop being so damn touchy."

Rodney gave a loud sigh--John never knew anyone who could sigh as loudly as Rodney-- and finished the adjustment. "There." He rose to his feet, then swayed a little, hand pressed to his forehead. "Whoa. It's oppressive out here. It's the humidity. What's it, one hundred percent? Feels like I'm trying to breathe under water."

"Keep talking about it, Rodney. That will help."

"Oh, and my not talking about it will make it cooler?" He gave John a look before picking up his datapad.

"It's mind over matter. You just have to stop thinking about it," John said, and yeah, maybe he was trying to antagonize Rodney, just a little.

"Yes. By not thinking about the fact we're in jungle-like heat, I can keep myself from passing out from heat prostration. Good one, Colonel."

Colonel.

"Fine, McKay. I was just trying to be helpful." John was just as uncomfortable--shirt wet with sweat, boxers soggy, sweat dripping down the center of his chest--and he wasn't any happier about it than Rodney. "Drink more water," he said, making it a command, not a suggestion. "We're going to be here for at least another two hours before the Daedalus returns."

"Have I mentioned how I can't tolerate the heat?"

"Only a few thousand times."

"I have entirely the wrong metabolism for it." Rodney picked up the datapad and began entering commands.

Maybe it was because Rodney generated his own kind of heat. "I kind of like it, myself," John said.

"This?" Rodney spread his arms, still clutching the computer. "You like this?"

John shrugged. "I've seen worse," he lied.

Rodney fired him a look of disbelief.

"Okay, maybe this is a bit more humid than I'm comfortable with," John admitted.

The lights on the array blinked, and Rodney glanced at the datapad. "Okay. Ready to communicate with array two and three, whenever they get set up." He stared up at the hazy sky. "Any time now, Radek. We'll just be down here drowning in our own sweat."

Three planets with sensor arrays, and Atlantis was going to be able to see even deeper into the Pegasus galaxy. Despite his discomfort, John was pleased. It was going to be pretty cool when it was up and running. The arrays were on planets without gates, or human populations, so with any luck they would go undetected by the wraith. If all worked as planned.

And if they didn't melt into puddles of sweat on this steamy godforsaken planet. He picked up a water bottle and handed it to Rodney. "By the way, I said, drink."

Face flushed from the heat, Rodney scowled at him, but took the water. He looked as uncomfortable as John felt, sweat staining his shirt at the collar and underarms, wet hair standing up in little spikes. He drank, and then, tilting his head back, closed his eyes and poured the water over his face. It cascaded down his neck and splattered onto his chest, darkening it even more.

Unable to resist, John leaned in and licked the water from Rodney's neck. He only got a brief taste of hot, salty skin before Rodney jerked away.

"Jesus, John--must you?" Rodney wiped his neck.

Pissed off and incredulous--it was a pretty combination, especially with the droplets of water clinging to his eyelashes. "Yes, Rodney, I must."

"While I'm very flattered, it's too hot for the touchy stuff. Please. Just--no." Rodney turned away from John, shoulders stiff and straight. "Thank you."

John's grin turned to a grimace. Because no, not too hot for touching, especially with Rodney looking like he'd been fucked long and hard. John had been stuck for hours in the sweltering heat, bored and restless, with nothing to do but watch while Rodney set up the array, and if he wanted to touch, damn it, he was going to touch.

Rodney was typing on the datapad, head ducked, exposing the nape of his neck. Moving closer, John eyed the vulnerable skin and the sweat-soaked hair plastered against it.

Rodney glanced warily over his shoulder. "I'm working here. And perspiring. Greatly."

"I'm just watching," John said, innocent as could be. He stayed behind Rodney, not touching, but close enough to smell the stink of his sweat, close enough to feel the heat radiating out from his body. "How's it going?" He placed a casual hand on Rodney's shoulder.

"It's going just fine," Rodney answered in a suspicious voice.

"Good." When Rodney turned his attention back to the data display, John made his move, grabbing both shoulders and running his tongue over the back of Rodney's neck, dipping down below the collar of his shirt, tasting pure salt and sweat on slick skin. When Rodney predictably spun around, John took hold of his face and kissed him. He made sure to push his tongue between Rodney's resisting lips, sharing the taste with him.

Rodney broke away, wiping his mouth. "Oh, oh, oh--yuck--that was totally uncalled for," he said with disgust. "You're just--you're entirely--"

"What?" John grinned. It was a good day when he could make Rodney sputter like that. "You have a problem, Rodney?" He could still taste Rodney in his mouth.

"Yes. You." Rodney glared at him. "Don't you have something to do that won't make it feel a hundred times hotter than it already is?"

John made a show of thinking it over. "No, not really." He took a step closer and Rodney didn't back away, he simply watched, eyes narrowed, lively mouth twisting. John loved that mouth, loved all the things it could do, so he eased closer and brushed his lips over it, making the sharp line of Rodney's mouth go soft.

With a frustrated sound, Rodney kissed him back. John slid his arms around Rodney's waist, trying to pull him close, but Rodney resisted. John yanked him in, laughing into Rodney's mouth as Rodney tried to push him away. He got his hands under Rodney shirt and onto his back. Lifting his arms, he forced Rodney's shirt up, then lifted his own and rubbed his naked, sweaty stomach against Rodney's.

Rodney broke off the kiss. "Stop it--you are such a total jerk."

But John could hear laughter in Rodney's voice and the sensation of Rodney's hot, slick skin made him a little crazy. "Come on, Rodney," he said, sucking on his neck and pushing his leg between Rodney's thighs.

"I'm happy you find me so irresistible, but--no." Rodney twisted to get away, his datapad falling to the ground with a thud. He tugged on John's arm, trying to break free but his hand slipped and he stumbled in the thick grass, causing them both to lose their balance. With a loud "oof", Rodney hit the ground first, John landing squarely on top of him.

"Great. This is just great." Rodney pushed John off. "This is not the kind of weather for strenuous activity. Are you trying to bring on heat exhaustion or what?"

Rolling onto his back, John laughed. "Mind over matter, Rodney. I was only trying to distract you from the heat." His shirt was still rucked up, exposing his belly. Sweat trickled down his temples and he was burning up and his cock was half hard because Rodney tasted that damn good and god, he loved the heat. "Just trying to help--hey, ow!" he cried out as Rodney nipped his stomach.

"Help? That was helping?" Rodney asked. He licked his way up John's chest, then pushed his shirt up further and found a nipple. "Know what I think? I think you just can't keep your hands off of me."

"Oh," John moaned as Rodney sucked. "Okay. Maybe."

With a happy little hum, Rodney used his teeth, bringing John just to the edge of pain, and it made him crazy, made him twist his hands into the grass and arch his back. Just when it got to be too much Rodney switched to the other one and started all over again. John made a helpless noise, his cock hard, and he wanted--oh god he wanted Rodney to keep going, to never stop. Rodney's hand was moving down over his stomach and John writhed beneath him, Rodney was hotter than any jungle, anywhere, and John needed his touch--

And then Rodney was gone.

John's eyes flew open. "Hey, where'd you go?" he complained, nipples aching. "Rodney--"

He saw Rodney crouched in front of his datapad. "Oh good, the second array is on-line," Rodney said, bright and fresh, as if he hadn't been devouring John a moment before.

"Oh." Dazed, John blinked a few times. That explained the electronic pinging he was hearing. Rolling onto his knees, he crawled up behind Rodney. "Is it working?"

"Yes, yes, I think so," Rodney said, excited. "Array Two is talking to Array One. Excellent."

"Good." John put his arms around Rodney's waist, clasped his hands over Rodney's stomach and pulled, forcing Rodney to sit down between his legs.

"Working," Rodney said, holding up a hand.

John unfastened the top button of Rodney's pants and pushed his hand inside, reaching down into the heat beneath Rodney's briefs and yes, there was Rodney's cock, nice and hard. "Work faster."

"Be done in a second," came the breathless reply.

John stroked his cock.

"No, no, no, wait, the calibration--" Rodney began tapping frantically. "Almost there."

Rodney's cock was twitching under his hand, and John felt damn twitchy himself, overheated and agitated, clothes heavy on his skin. He settled for watching over Rodney's shoulder while Rodney tapped the tiny keyboard image, but John was soon distracted by the curve of Rodney's ear and had to nuzzle in to taste it.

Rodney twisted his shoulders. "Ugh. Whisker burn. As if I'm not chafing enough already."

"You're complaining way too much for a guy who's about to have sex."

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, hot?" Rodney didn't look up from his typing. "I've been in cooler saunas."

With one hand spread over the swell of Rodney's stomach, John finished unfastening Rodney's pants, freeing his cock. "There, is that better?"

Rodney snorted. "Oh, yes, thank you. Much cooler now," he said, voice imbued with the level of sarcasm only he could achieve.

Pleased with himself, John nipped at Rodney neck and squeezed his cock.

"Okay, okay, done." Rodney tossed the datapad aside. "Jesus, John--" He twisted around and kissed John with a wet, hungry mouth. "You drive me nuts."

"But I'll bet you're not thinking of the heat right now." John gave Rodney's cock a firm, hard stroke and Rodney quivered with delight.

"I'm, uh, I'm not really thinking right now, no," Rodney said, words tumbling out in a rush.

"Didn't think so," John said. He continued stroking Rodney's cock, sweat-slicked hand moving easily over the shaft. With the other he reached under Rodney's shirt and rubbed his thumb over a nipple, then tried to tug it but it was too slippery and wet to get a proper grip. Even so, Rodney moaned and leaned back, reaching behind to clutch at John's thighs.

"Just keep touching me--it's so good--"

John bit his neck lightly. "I thought it was too hot for touching."

"No, no, no--hot is good--oh, wow, keep doing that," Rodney said.

John nipped a little harder and ran his palm over the head of Rodney's cock, making Rodney squirm in his arms, all heat and movement and noise, almost impossible to contain. He tightened his arm around Rodney's waist, pulling him snug against his body and his cock pushed against Rodney's ass, rubbing through layers of damp clothing and he wanted to hold Rodney forever, to listen to him pant and moan while he worked Rodney's cock with hard, fast strokes.

Rodney, solid and hot and real and his.

Then Rodney's hips bucked, his cock jerking in John's hand. John smiled against Rodney's shoulder as he came, crying out sharply, body straining, fingers digging into John's arm, come oozing through John's fingers. Then Rodney slumped back, breath coming in quick, shallow pants.

"Heat stoke," Rodney said in a faint voice. "I think it's really heat stroke this time."

"You're welcome," John said. He licked Rodney's neck one last time then slid out from behind him. "Here, lay down."

Rodney sank down flat on his back, arms spread, legs sprawled. He had a smile on his lips and come on his belly--a vision of post-coital lassitude, relaxed and inviting. John knelt between Rodney's legs, hurriedly unfastening his pants, shoving them down to freeing his ready and willing cock.

Rodney blinked up at him. "What are you doing?"

John lowered himself on top of Rodney's body, chest to chest, hip to hip, rubbing his cock on hot skin covered with come and sweat.

"This? You decide to do like this?" Rodney complained. "I would have blown you, as soon as I caught my breath."

"No, no, like this," John said, because Rodney's mouth wouldn't have been enough--he wanted to feel Rodney all over, wanted to wallow in Rodney's heat. Pressed against Rodney, John could feel that heat sinking into his skin and he moaned with delight, burying his face in Rodney's neck.

"Okay, okay, this is good then," Rodney said softly, wrapping his arms around John.

Thrusting against Rodney's hip, John slid his hands underneath Rodney's shirt, then up Rodney's chest, stroking coarse hair and hard nipples. Blazing hot, but not hot enough so he slid his hand down into a wet, hairy armpit, pressing in with his fingers. The smell made him crazy, made his cock surge, wedged tight and hot against Rodney's body and it was like being inside of him, like fucking him and he loved fucking Rodney, loved the way Rodney would squeeze and hold him and moan like it was the best thing in the world. Whimpering, John mouthed the sweat-soaked collar of Rodney's tee-shirt, face covered in Rodney's sweat, stomachs slipping and sliding and John wanted to soak Rodney up, wanted to immerse himself in Rodney until Rodney was part of him.

Rodney slid a hand slid down over his ass, pressing between his cheeks.

"Do it," John gasped.

Rodney fingered his opening and then pushed inside, opening him up with a wet, slippery finger. It stung but that made John moan even louder, made him even more frantic. He dug his feet in, pushing hard and slipping in the grass, he was almost there, he was burning up, Rodney always set him on fire--

He came in a rush, and Rodney held him, stroking his head as he shuddered through it and when he came back to himself his head was swimming and he was glad for Rodney's arms around him.

When he was done he clung to Rodney's chest, heartbeat thudding in his ears. "Wow."

"Yes, that describes sex with me quite nicely," Rodney said in a warm voice.

"Mmm-hmm." John felt like he was melting.

A few minutes later Rodney sighed and patted John's ass. "Hey, about to hyperventilate here. You're like a big warm blanket that I don't exactly need right now."

"Rodney, I'm cuddling."

"Can we cuddle later? During a nice, cold shower, maybe?"

John sighed his best put-upon sigh, the one he'd learned from Rodney. "All right." He pulled his hands out from under Rodney's shirt and slid off into a spent heap on the grass, forearm over his eyes. "Oh, man it's too hot. Why'd you make me do that?"

Rodney thumped him on the chest.

"Yuck, I'm a mess, too," John said, catching Rodney's hand in his. "It's all your fault, Rodney."

"Yes, because you can't keep your hands off of me." Still stretched out on his back, Rodney turned and grinned at him, face glowing with sweat.

"Nah." John brought Rodney's hand up and kissed it. "I was just tired of you being so cranky from the heat."

"Uh huh." Rodney's grin grew broader.

"Stop that," John said. "Don't you have to go calibrate an array or something?"

Rodney propped himself up on an elbow. "You," he said, pointing a smug finger at John, "can't resist me."

John opened his mouth to protest, but Rodney leaned down and kissed him, and then kissed him some more, until John had nothing left to say, because yeah, Rodney had him all figured out.

Being figured out wasn't really so bad.

With a reluctant sigh, Rodney pulled away. "I probably should go find the computer," he said. "The third array should be ready soon."

John nodded. "I'll wait right here."

Rodney kissed him again. "You do that."

John stretched out and closed his eyes, letting himself drift until Rodney returned, armed with a small towel, a bottle of water and a cheeky grin. "Thought you might want to clean up a little before the Daedalus returns. Not that you don't look good like that. I mean, seriously good."

Warmed by the way Rodney was looking at him, John cleaned up as best he could, and then, exhausted from the effort, flopped back down in the grass. "Damn, it's hot."

"Let's see now...maybe you should drink some water," Rodney said without looking up from the datapad. "And you really have to stop thinking about it so much. Mind over matter, hmmm?"

John hit him with the towel.

"Wait, wait," Rodney said, laughing. "I think there was another one--'don't talk about it so much'--that was it, wasn't it?"

And Rodney wouldn't stop laughing, even when John pulled him down and kissed him.


End file.
